


opposites

by biconicsara



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, DarhkAtom, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Legends of Tomorrow AU, This is crack, darhkatom au, idk either, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biconicsara/pseuds/biconicsara
Summary: What if the world was divided in good and bad.What if the person you love is the opposite.





	opposites

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wilding at 2 am idk what to tell you either

It had been inevitable. She hadn’t cared at first, it was in her nature. She was dark. Dark people didn’t care about others, they were selfish and cruel. 

He was her opposite. And she was meant to turn him, but his heart was strong. She had never felt anything like it. 

The more time they spend, the lighter she started to feel. She started seeing the good things, she loved it. It was the best feeling. She never wanted to be apart from him again. 

That was until she realized it was affecting him as well. Only not in a good way. He started to get darker. He still had the hope and love he used to have, but he was getting selfish. Didn’t care about his friends and family. Only her and himself. 

That’s when she knew she had to go. She couldn’t watch him become like her. 

She had a strong heart, just like him. Usually, the people she turned to the dark side were weak and it was easy, she didn’t care about them or what she did to them. All she cared about was getting stronger.

“You bring the best out of me but i’m the worst for you.” she looked at him with tears in her eyes. She was right, they both knew it. They weren’t a match. 

“Ray you and I both know that there are two kinds of people in this world. The ones who are good and kind and have a heart-” she placed her hand on his chest. “- of gold.” she felt him place his own hand over hers. 

“And then there’s the other kind. Dark, cruel and miserable.” she sighed, taking her own hand back. “We were never meant to be together. Your light may shine through my darkness but in return darkness will always infect your light.” she walked back to the bag she was packing. 

“Maybe.” she finally heard his voice again. “But I refuse to believe that’s the end of it.” he grabbed her hand, swinging her around so they were face to face again. “I can’t let you go. I won’t.” 

He leaned down and kissed her softly. 

It felt like his lips melted her. And it was exactly what was happening. Every time they kissed both their sides battled for dominance. 

Nora pulled away. “You know only one side can win.” she leaned against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He mimicked her actions. “I don’t want to risk your heart becoming dark. You are too important to be changed like that.” 

She pulled back from him only to find him looking at her with a confused look on his face. 

“There is a reason you’re still light, Ray.” she took his hand and led him to the bed. “Sit down.” she told him as she sat down herself. 

“There’s something I haven’t told you.” she said, getting his attention as he sat down beside her. 

“Some people are stronger than others, sometimes that’s earned by turning others. Sometimes it’s how they’re born.” 

He had a deep frown on his face. “But how-” 

“Let me explain.” she interrupted. “You are a descendent of one of the core four. As am I.” 

“The core four?” he asked

“Right, uh-” she looked up, gathering her thoughts, thinking of a way on how to explain this. 

“A long time ago there were four people. They made a spell, one that would decide what kind of personality one has by looking in a person's heart. Only something went wrong. Two of them got greedy and wanted to use it on every newborn, they found it important to be able to tell each person apart. To know what’s truly in their heart.” Nora explained. 

“I take it the others didn’t agree”

“No they did not.” Nora sighed. “There was a war. The darks won, they placed an extremely powerful spell, or well, curse over every human that was born. Which is why we’re all divided now. But Legends says the descendents of the core four, their own blood, they are the strongest of them all.” 

“And i’m one of them?” Ray asked, not really believing the story. Nora just nodded. “That sounds... ridiculous.” 

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t true.” 

“So because of some spell our ancestors made, we are… doomed?” he paused for a moment. “I don’t accept that.” he scoffed. 

“Well..” 

“What?” he frowned. “Nora if you know a way to, I don’t know, fix this, you have to tell me.”

“There is a myth, a legend. But I won’t risk it.” she got up. “Nora, what is it? Please.” Ray nearly begged her. 

Nora took a deep breath. “I was in this village for some time, there were a lot of magical creatures, witches and wizards. They told me of a myth. A way to break the curse.” she started, regretting it already. 

“They said that a bond was broken during that war. One of the lights and one of the darks were, well, married? I guess. The light was heartbroken and ended their bond, she uh- quite literally cut their bond with magic. The way to break that curse is to mend that bond.” she explained. 

“So how does one mend that bond?” Ray questioned with a confused look. “Kiss.” Nora said.

“But we’ve done that.” 

“Only every time we’ve done that I pulled away, because I could feel your light, and got scared I’d turn you.” She explained. “So we’d need to kiss and risk either of us turning?” he asked already knowing the answer. 

“Yep.” she said, a painful look on her face. She really was scared of the consequences. 

“I’m willing to risk that.” He said confidently. “Ray-” 

“No, Nora, if there’s a chance we can save everyone from a faith like ours. And also possibly change our own faith? Shouldn’t that be worth everything?.” he asked her. 

She knew he was right, yet it still scared her. She just wanted to run away right in this moment. Live out her life, leave him happy and light.  _ Although, he wouldn’t really be happy without her  _ She thought.

“Alright. Let’s do it.” she decided. 

He stood up and faced her now. They were close, so close. “Why does this suddenly feel super awkward.” she whispered and he chuckled at her words. “Let’s just do it. Like ripping off a bandaid.” He smiled softly at her, making her feel more at ease. 

“I love you.” he said before leaning in and kissing her. 

This time she didn’t pull away, she wanted to, but she couldn’t. They had to do this, had to at least try and see if it really was the way to fix all of this. 

He deepened the kiss, needing more of her like he needed air to breathe. She reached up, letting her hand slide in his hair, pressing her body against his. Needing him. Needing to feel him. 

She heard his words in her head over and over again.  _ I love you, I love you, I love you. _

Then there was a surge of magic coming from their bodies, they both got launched on opposite sides of the room. There was a purple glow everywhere, and then a blue one. 

She gasped for air, the wave of magic had knocked the air out of her lungs. 

_ Ray _ she thought. 

“Ray?” she called out. She heard a groan on the other side of the room. “I’m here, I’m here.” he said as he got up.

He rushed over to him, helping her up. “How do you feel?” he asked her. 

“Weird. Do you think it worked?” she frowned. 

“Well let me see.” he said as he leaned in for another kiss. Nothing weird happened. It was just… them. He pulled away and looked at her. “We did it.” she smiled big.

“We did it. We actually did it.” he laughed and kissed her again, happily this time. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :)  
Should i write more random au's?


End file.
